


2000 Lightyears Away

by fantasyandphobias



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, where is my pirate boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyandphobias/pseuds/fantasyandphobias
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill: OC's ship breaks downSet sometime mid-KOTFE during the building of the Alliance, Phavena's ship breaks down while on a solo scouting mission.





	2000 Lightyears Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work! Title shamelessly lifted from a Green Day song like we're back in the Livejournal fic days or something. Why won't Bioware give me my pirate boyfriend back.

Drifting through Wild Space was dangerous. Even if Phavena could ignore the panic of being stranded light-years in any direction from possible help, the threat of the Eternal Fleet loomed over her, darker than any shadow of the endless void which stretched out on all sides around her.

“Of course this ship has to fail me now…” Phav grumbled as she checked her datapad for what seemed like the hundredth time, hoping for any indicator she could actually read. At least the worklights, atmosphere, and gravity appeared functional, and the ship still had plenty of fuel reserves, but that was only a small comfort if she couldn’t get the ship to _move, blast it!_

“If only Andronikos were here,” she mused sadly, “he’d know what to do”. After all, he’d always been the one in charge of the ship. She’d only had it for a short time before she met him, only used it for short planet hops, the kind of thing she was more than happy to let that obnoxious droid handle for her. But almost from the moment Tatooine was behind her, he was her pilot, her mechanic, always at the helm and keeping things running for her.

She barely realized she had been pacing the ship when she found herself on the bridge, staring at the support beam on the wall that he always used to lean against.

  
_“Why don’t you ever just sit in a chair?”_

  
_“It keeps me on my toes, sith”_

 

Phavena let herself lean back for a moment and close her eyes, drinking in the memory, the way his tattoo flowed on his face when he smirked as he made a deadpan joke.

“Come back to me” she whispered out to the stars, the sounds echoing through the empty shell of the ship.


End file.
